batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bat-Girl
Bat Girl is an American television series developed by Ali Adler, Greg Berlanti and Andrew Kreisberg, that airs on CW. It is based on the DC Comics character Bat Girl (Barbara Gordon), created by Gardner Fox and Carmine Infantino, and stars Molly Quinn in the title role. Batgirl is a costumed heroine who wants to fight crime in Gotham City, her father Commissioner James Gordon disapproves of it. The series was officially picked up on May 6, 2017 after receiving a series commitment in September 2016, and premiered on October 26, 2017. Bat Girl ''received a full season order of 24 episodes on November 30, 2015. Cast Main Cast * Molly Quinn as Barbara Gordon/Bat Girl * Gary Oldman, Ben Mckenzie as Commissioner James Gordon * Ellijah Kelley as Luke Fox * Brendan Fraser as Detective John Blake * Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Emenuelle Chriqui as Sapphire Stagg *Kailey Cucco as Dora Smithy *Channing Tatum as Rex Mason/Metamorpho *Billy Dee Williams as Lucius Fox *Jaime Foxx as Lucius Fox Jr. *Gao Yuanyuan as Detective Ellen Yin *Paul Johanson as Dylan Powers Special Guest Cast * Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash * Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow * Jesse L. Martin as Detective Joe West * David Ramsey as John Diggle * Melissa Benoist as Kara Danvers/Supergirl * Calista Flockhart as Cat Grant * Jeremy Jordan as Winn Schott * Mehcad Brooks as James Olsen * Wilia Holland as Thea Queen * Steve Martin as Special Agent Vic Sage Confirmed Plot Lines * John Blake's past will be revealed * Scarecrow, Summer Gleeson, and The Suicide Squad will appear this season. * There will be a crossover with ''Arrow, Super Girl, and Legends of Tomorrow * Alvin Galavant & The Order of St. Dumas are the main villains this season * Luke Fox will get his hero suit by the end of the season. Episodes Season 1 # '"The Pilot"-'''When Commissioner Gordon is framed for taking bribes from Rupert Thorne, his daughter Barbara pleads with Batman to show up at a rally being put on by Chief Clancy O' Hara in the commissioner's behalf. But when Batman disappears during a fight with a costumed criminal known as the Joker, who is trying to make Gotham City die from laughing gas after responding to an attack made in Arkham Asylum. Barbara takes the law into her own hands as Batgirl except that she is being chased by Detective John Blake, who strongly dislikes vigilantes. # '"Bat Girl Begins"-'John discovers that Assistant Commissioner Peter Paulings is in league with the underworld after seeing how Paulings ducked before a group of thugs opened fire at the rally and decides to investigate him. He encounters Barbara along the way and decides to team up with her after learning that she is Barbara. They both learn that Paulings is working with Two-Face to take out Gordon. Two-Face is revealed to be former District Attorney Harvey Dent, a man who vanished after being caught in an explosion. # '"The Winning Edge"-'In an effort to put a positive image on Bat Girl after nearly getting killed while trying to stop a robbery, John suggests that Barbara improve her martial art skills and asks her to train with Lucius Fox's son Luke Fox. Things get worse when Gordon arrests Luke after discovering a dead body found in his gym. John and Barbara learn of an underground fight club and work undercover as fighters. The duo discovers that the fight club is being hosted by Rupert Thorne's son Randall Thorne and they have to encounter Batman's enemy Bane. # '"Bulletproof"-'John gets gunned down while investigating a crime and Barbara asks Luke to work undercover as a police officer to find out who gunned John down. Luke and Barbara both discover that Gordon had John look into the death of two police officers and the team discovers they were killed by members of the SWAT team led by Sergeant Pettit, who is stealing money from drug lords and then selling them since he is fearful that Gordon will fire him. Barbara gets hurt when Gordon declares Bat Girl to be an outlaw after he is kidnapped by Pettit so he can gain access to a drug disposal warehouse and when Sapphire Stagg returns to Gotham to rekindle her relationship with Luke. # '"Pretty Poison (Part One)"-'A mercenary called Temblor had been attacking factories owned by Stagg Industries which makes Luke feel that was the reason why Sapphire came from Central City to Gotham City. Barbara tries to have the perfect thanksgiving dinner with Gordon, John, Luke, and Sapphire only for her friend Pamela Isely to show up making rude comments towards Sapphire. Little does Barbara know, Pamela was the one secretly communicating with Temblor to attack Stagg Industries since Sapphire's father Simon was involved in a shady land deal that destroyed the environment. # '"Pretty Poison (Part Two)"-'Continuing from the previous episode, a chemical accident mutates Pamela's DNA giving her power over plants and Barbara tries to stop Pam from going to jail. Things quickly change when Pamela becomes the super-villain Poison Ivy, kidnapping the Commissioner and all of Barbara's friends under mind control. Meanwhile, billionaire Bruce Wayne tries to commit suicide only to be saved by two sailors. Sapphire gets angry at Barbara for accepting a job from Dylan Powers which makes Luke think of her as someone selfish even more. # '"Industrial Revolution"-'Barbara accepts a job at Wayne-Powers and begins working under Dylan Powers with her new friend inventor Lucius Fox Jr. Dylan gets horrified when billionaire Bruce Wayne comes back to work at his company and when someone is financially sabotaging Wayne-Powers and Dylan begins to suspect that Bruce is trying to ruin his former company and then rebuild it from scrap. That is why Barbara, John, and Lucius Jr. investigates since Barbara thinks that it was sabotage. Meanwhile, Sapphire surprises a shelter with a gift. # '"Who Is Barry Allen?"-'As Gotham City prepares a party being held in honor of Bruce Wayne's return, Dylan organizes the event as Chief O'Hara, Commissioner Gordon, Barbara, and Lucius Fox Jr. are among the guests, but a sassy assassin (Danneel Harris) comes to ruin it as a fail attempt shock everyone. Barbara tries to find her, but soon meets a vigilante (Grant Gustin), who can go faster than the speed of light. John investigates a robbery made by a metahuman thief called Rag Doll and works with CSI Barry Allen and Detective Joe West (Jesse L. Martin) to catch him. John investigates Barry thinking that there is something odd about him. # '"The Fastest Man Alive"-'With Rag Doll assumed dead, Joe and Barry both decide to go home since they feel that their job is done. However, the two of them decide to come back to Gotham after learning how Rag Doll's body went missing from the morgue. As it turned out, Rag Doll is now the leader of a cult and plots to destroy Gotham City which is why Barry and Barbara both try to stop him. John meanwhile gets angry at everyone for not telling him that Barry is the Flash and Dylan gives Gordon an offer that he can't refuse. # '"Traction"-'Barbara tries to make it up to John by helping him arrest Rupert Thorne's brother Matthew Thorne when he is trying to make an army of meta-humans like Bane for several mob bosses in an auction. Things get worse when Bane tries to kill his creator after learning that he had been arrested and Gordon discovers that Bane is the son of the deceased gangster Fish Mooney. Barbara gets her feelings hurt by Batman when he shows up to save her and warns Barbara to stay out of the way. John meanwhile asks a reporter named Abby Tempest out on a date. # '"A Dark Knight To Remember"-'Barbara starts to hang out with Bruce Wayne more since she suspects that he's Batman after hearing stories from John Blake to how he was a hero to an orphanage that he grew up in. A crime lord named Oswald Cobblepot, otherwise known as the Penguin, tries to hold Bruce Wayne for ransom only to capture Barbara instead. Lucius Jr. discovers Barbara's secret and decides to work with John and Luke to get her back. # '"Double Date"-'Bruce Wayne invites Barbara to dinner. Barbara both get surprised learning that Harleen Quinzel is Bruce's date. Things get worse when the Joker targets Bruce since he is jealous of his girlfriend's affections for him. After Barbara stops the Joker with help from her friends, Bruce visits Frank Boles in Arkham Asylum and kills him upon discovering how he was the one who released him. # '"Lock Up"-'John and Barbara investigate several murders happening to people living in the Narrows such as a slumlord who recently had criminal charges dropped against him and members of the Blue Flu gang. Meanwhile with Frank Boles resigning from his position, Bruce appoints a man named Lyle Bolton to become the new head of security of Arkham. However, Bolton is secretly mistreating the inmates and is the vigilante Lock-Up. Bolton became Lock Up because he wants to target the people responsible for ruining Gotham such as Mayor Hamilton Hill, Commissioner Gordon, Abby and Doctor Bartholomew. # '"Magpie"-'Barbara learns of an extremely dangerous thief existing in Gotham called Magpie. Magpie not only has razor sharp fingernails laced with poison but is also invulnerable to pain. Batman is after her as well and the two will ultimately go head to head to catch her after they both coincidentally set up a trap for Magpie at Wayne-Powers by closely keeping an eye on a diamond that is owned by the Powers family. Things get worse when Barbara discovers a shocking secret about her father. Abby meanwhile gets an offer to come work for Cat Grant after saving one of her undercover reporters. # '"Metamorphosis"-'After responding to a break-in at Tamper Chemicals, Barbara rescues a security guard named Rex Mason who had been exposed to a weaponized toxic gas known as "Project Metamorpho." Soon, Rex begins to mutate and gains the ability to manipulate the elements of his own body. Terrified and unable to control his new abilities, Rex becomes a fugitive. Realizing that this metamorphosis is slowly killing Rex, Barbara sets out to find a cure with help from Lucius Jr. Rex is concerned about getting back at Luke for taking Sapphire away from him revealing the reason while Luke broke up with Sapphire to begin with. Gordon gets angry learning from John that Dylan was the one who tested the gas on Rex and terminates his alliance with him. # '"The Bat Girl/Super Girl Story"-'Barbara learns that Rupert Thorne had been manufacturing super villains for a man named Morgan Edge, who leads the Intergang branch in National City. John and Barbara both go to National City where they meet Kara while John is checking on Abby. Barbara and Kara don't get along with each other after Barbara breaks into Edge's house to interrogate him while Edge is having dinner with Cat Grant. The two girls soon put their differences aside to save Cat from Edge and stop an army of super villains that Edge had assembled. # '"Shear Strength"-'A mercenary called Mad Stan is hired to take out Commissioner Gordon. They fail and Lucius Jr. is able to track them to their hideout. Barbara, John, and Luke go after him, but they are almost killed and Mad Stan destroys his own building to escape. Gordon begins to suspect that Dylan Powers had a hand in this since he is angry about their alliance being terminated. Luke and Saphire rekindle their relationship after Luke realizes how much he truly cares about her. Scuba divers discover approximately 30 hefty bags filled with body parts of several victims on the ocean floor. # '"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun"-'The Gotham City Police Department, led by FBI Special Agent Vic Sage, begins the hunt for the "Gotham Butcher". Everyone insists that Barbara take a break from crime fighting since Gordon doesn't want to Sage to figure out her secret. Barbara takes Jim's advice only to get back in action after learning how Harleen Quinzel and Pamela Isely are causing chaos in the streets of Gotham just to have some fun. Vic and Barbara decide to start dating after seeing how they are attracted to each other. # '"Barb, Lies, & Videotape"-'After learning how Barbara was filmed while changing into Bat Girl, Gordon asks Lucius Jr. to help delete the video file, which Lucius Jr. is able to do before computer upgrades enable its viewing by his colleagues. Another vigilante called Knight Fall appears out of nowhere and targets the one person who ruined her life: Dylan Powers. Unless the GCPD stops her, the FBI may take over the case completely. John gets smitten with Abby again when she comes back to Gotham to do a story on the "Gotham Butcher" for Cat Co. # '"Two Minute Warning"-'Bruce Wayne invites Barbara to come to a football game with him and his friend Oliver Queen, they encounter a deranged madman threatening to destroy the entire stadium. Barbara and Vic contemplate whether or not they should make their relationship public and Lucius Jr. gets suspicious of Bruce after learning how he was the one responsible for legally arranging the lunatic to leave Arkham. # '"Signature"-'When another murder wines up in the Gotham Docks, John and Barbara are forced to work with Special Agent Vic Sage when the Gotham Butcher's M.O matches the others issuing a common signature and they realize that the search for the killer is much harder than they realize. John gives Abby the information she needs to publish the article on Sage's findings which makes Gordon angry at him. Lucius Jr. tells everyone his concerns about Bruce Wayne and Barbara begins to believe him after realizing that unsolved murders have one thing in common: each body was surgically altered. It is assumed that Bruce Wayne is the Gotham Butcher since his father was a surgeon. # '"Swamped"-'Barbara, John, Luke, and Lucius Jr. decide to keep an eye on Bruce thinking that he is the Gotham Butcher. Unfortunately, Luke and Lucius Jr. start to have family problems when their little sister Tamara is secretly working for a street gang led by Waylon Jones, part man part reptile and an old friend of Lucius Fox. Barbara realizes that Sage will leave Gotham at the end of the investigation. She confronts him about the future of their relationship. Luke recounciles with his father for leaving to become a martial arts instructor instead of pursuing a career related to physics and business since he was good at those courses in high school. # '"The Cat & The Bat"-'The theft of a jade statue occurs at Wayne-Powers and Gordon immediately suspects that the culprit is Selina Kyle. Barbara meets with Selina and soon discovers that Selina is innocent. Selina and Barbara both then realize that a man named Roland Daggett (Mitch Pilgetti) is involved in the theft. Daggett had stolen the statue after his company went bankrupt due to incompetent investments. Daggett's men capture Selina and Barbara, who manage to escape with Luke's help. Luke and Barbara save Daggett when Selina tries to dump him into a vat of toxic waste and get sent to prison. Selina comes to her apartment only to be attacked by a villain known as Hush. Meanwhile, Vic Sage is shot and Gordon blames John since John leaked the information of Sage's investigation to Abby. John gets upset when Abby commits suicide and Gordon contemplates whether he should tell Barbara. # '"House of Hush"-'Gordon confronts Bruce Wayne with a warrant to search his office after Barbara begins to suspect that Bruce was the one murdered Selina. Unfortunately, Bruce is one step ahead of everyone since he already shredded his papers. Barbara decides to protect Bruce when Jane Doe- woman who lost her face in an accident- becomes obsessed with the millionaire and plans to cut off his face so she can replace him. John investigates Abby's death and discovers that she was in a relationship with a man named Thomas Elliot a few years ago before she dated him and has no connection with Bruce Wayne. Dylan comes looking for Selina to retrieve his statue back only to find her horribly injured which is why he takes her to the hospital. # '"Identity Theft"-'The investigation leads to a confusion since Abby never met Bruce Wayne before and that she was secretly working with Gotham Butcher after checking her computer. Bruce Wayne is revealed to be an imposter and that his real name is Thomas Elliot, a man who has a deep jealousy for Bruce and his father Thomas. Elliot holds Lucius Fox hostage and plans to flee Gotham after stealing all of the real Bruce Wayne's money and Barbara tries her best to diffuse the violent situation. Dylan learns that "Bruce Wayne" hired the assassin to kill him months ago and that he attacked Selina Kyle which is why he identifies him as his old school friend Thomas Elliot. Dylan uses Gordon's gun to shoot Elliot sending him plummeting to his death. Afterward, Dylan gives Barbara a promotion and John leaves the team to deal with Abby's death, and Gordon gets shocked when he recieves a surprise visitor. Season 2 # '"Like Father Like Daughter"-'Gordon learns that his former wife and Barbara's mother Barbara Eileen Kean Gordon Sr. is back and Gordon warns her to stay out of Barbara's life after remembering in the past to how he tried to murder Lee Thompkins when she was comforting Barbara over been kidnapped by the Ogre. With John gone, Barbara needs someone inside the GCPD to help track down fugitives who have escaped from prison and Gordon decides to be John's replacement. Together, Gordon and Barbara journey into the criminal underworld to search for the two pairs of criminals while Gordon hides the truth about Barbara Kean's return from his daughter. # '"Rumors"-'The villains of Gotham City are disappearing, each one defeated and captured by an invisible vigilante named Rumor. Barbara, Luke, Lucius Jr., and Gordon must defeat Rumour before he has a chance to execute the villains. They all begin to suspect that Dylan Powers is the vigilante. Working with Dylan, Barbara finds out the Rumor is actually his bodyguard Mario and is able to stop him with his help. Unfortunately, Mario is killed on the way to prison by Onomatopoeia, a serial killer who targets vigilantes. # '"The Return of Bruce Wayne"-'When Barbara learns that Mario has been murdered, she immediately investigates. Barbara encounters the vigilante known as Batman who is at odds with him and Batman hurts Barbara by telling her to stay out of his hunt for Onomatopoeia. Dylan gets surprised upon learning that Bruce Wayne has returned to Gotham and everyone feels uncomfortable being around him as a result of Thomas Elliot's actions while impersonating him. Gordon gets faced with a difficult situation. # '"Signal"-'A low leveled (Michael Blaiklock), wanting to join Rupert Thorne's crime family, decides to use signals and motifs against the city. With Lucius Jr. and Gordon's help, Barbara tries to stop him. Bruce tells Dylan the real reason he came back to Gotham was to avenge Silver St. Cloud's death. Flashbacks reveal that Onomatopoeia was disguised as Baphomet, a new vigilante who had been teaming up with Bruce during his time as Batman. Bruce soon found out that Baphomet was actually Onomatopoeia and it was too late when the villain slashed Silver's throat and he hadn't told Silver's cousin Mayor Alvin Galavant. # '"The Candidate"-'When Marion Grange, an old friend of the Powers' family is running for mayor, Dylan gets concerned about this which is why he asks the Gordons to protect him. Dylan's fears get justified when Alvin Galavant refuses to allow this to happen by hiring a man named Jeremiah Down to do whatever it takes to bring down his political enemy. Bruce begins to suspect that Alvin is behind all of this and urges Dylan to run for mayor after Grange backs down. # '"Behind The Mask"-'Dylan knows that in his first step as mayor, he is to take down the criminal underworld which is why he tries to partner with Thorne, but faces trouble when Thorne is at war with a new crime lord called Black Mask. Gordon begins to contemplate if Black Mask has a connection to Richard Sionis, one of the criminals who terrorized Gotham back when he was a homicide detective and Bruce tells Alvin about what happened to Silver which makes him angry. # '"The Big Heat"-'Barbara meets Firefly, a man who dresses in a heavily-armored fly suit with a flame ensemble and has a turbo-enhanced jetpack. Firefly breaks into numerous Gotham companies, destroying their technology, and takes to the skies when Barbara arrives. As Barbara finds out, he's no easy foe to bring down which is why he asks Lucius Jr. for help. Meanwhile, Alvin tries to give Thomas Wayne's charity work to John Daggett instead of Wayne-Powers as a way of getting back at him for not telling him about Silver's death. Dylan learns about the knife that was stolen by Firefly and begins to suspect that Alvin hired him. # '"Homage"-'Dylan begins to feel that his opponent Alvin Galavant is playing dirty and decides to fight fire with fire by masterminding a plot to fake-kidnap Alvin. However, the plan goes horribly wrong when Dylan's hired kidnapper, Rick, betrays him and takes control of the situation. Meanwhile, Bruce gets surprised when he learns about Dylan's alliance with Thorne at his party. Alvin meets with Brother Rollo to tell him that he is getting close in his revenge against Bruce Wayne and that the first step is winning the election. # '"The Secret Origin of Barbara Gordon"-'When a cyber attack brings Gotham City to its knees, Bruce and Barbara are pushed to their limits to contain the destruction. Life gets more complicated for Barbara when she learns that she invented the virus used in the cyber attack while she was in college with her hack friends. Barbara Sr. comes back to Gotham to try to make amends with his daughter only for Barbara to push her way. Luke learns that Alvin was working with Sapphire Stagg when he hired Firefly and breaks up with her for good. # '"Black Star"-'Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon both come to Gotham City to check out the S.T.A.R Labs branch in that area, James Gordon Jr., an astronaut turned metahuman becomes obsessed with Caitlin which is why Barbara contacts Barry at once to come to Gotham City to protect Caitlin from her brother. Barbara Sr. reveals to Gordon that she left her family because of her son James' sociopathic behavior. James Jr. one day threatened to kill Barbara Jr. if Barbara Sr. did not leave the family. Fearing for the safety of her family, and due to her own emotional weakness, she abruptly abandoned the family in the hopes it would spare the life of her daughter. # '"The Ultimate Thrill"-'''A former stunt double, Roxanne Sutton (Kaylee DeFer), who goes by the name "Roxy Rocket" decides to go on a criminal spree for a man named Oswald Cobblepot by using a powerful speeding machine. Things get worst when Luke gets swindled to be Roxy's unwittingly accomplice, Barbara tries to do his best to outsmart the feminine fatale and save Leo in the process. Meanwhile, Dylan tries to focus on his potential life as Alvin Galavant's replacement for mayor since he had become a popular official only to uncover a problem. # As Gotham morun the surprise death of Dylan Powers, TBA Category:CW Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Bat Girl